


Last breath

by DoodleMUNCH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'll make you suffer, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Possible Character Death, Possible Klance, just pain, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleMUNCH/pseuds/DoodleMUNCH
Summary: A fight against the galra ends with a boom and Lance has to choose between himself and Keith.He thinks he made the obvious choice





	1. Final thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! SPELLING MISTAKES AHEAD
> 
>  
> 
> also my first ever fanfic just so you know, don't get your hopes up, this won't be very good.

The fight was going good. Lance and keith were fighting galra droids on the main deck while the other palidens rescued the prisoners.

after Taking down another bot with a headshot, the sharpshooter turned his attention to his furious read rival.

(Actually, he and keith had been getting along pretty good after shiros disappearance and now that their fearless leader was back lance had started referring to keith and himself as the ultimate space duo.

The reason behind the nickname was that after shiro was found he and keith always went on missions together and kicked butt!)

So far the battle hadn't had any unexpected difficulties, except for the fact that the half galra, and completely stupid mullet head had removed his helmet and lance was stuck giving a play by play of what keith was doing to his other teammates.

Currently keith was smashing bots with such rage and speed it was kind of uncomfortable. The hostility was coming if keith in waves.

Both boys were pretty beat up and more than ready for the signal that the prisoners were secured.

They were as good as gone.

Or so lance has thought.

Turns out that prince lotor plays dirty and apparently has a thing for secret bombs. Which was really annoying, especially in these kinds of situations.

"Umm, guys, I think we may have a problem here..."  
The blue palidins voice was suddenly a lot more quiet and much calmer than a few seconds ago when he was gloating about their soon to be successful mission.

Him and his big mouth.

"What is it lance?"  
Shiros tired voice sounded over the comms, he was alway tired these days.

"Your not gonna like...seems like the prince has left us a welcoming present, a big, loud...explosive present"

"YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" It was hunks voice over the comms that time.

"Hey, keith ol' buddy, ol' pal, we should go unless we wanna get blown to pieces!"  
Lance wasn't sure if the other had heard him untill, after stabbing another droid through the chest he turned his attention to the device in the middle of the large room.

Suddenly keiths eyes snapped to lance and he started to change towards him. 

However, Before lance could say anything a loud peeping noise echoed around the main deck and as soon as keiths body came into contact with lances an explosion rocked the entire prison shop.

The explosion sent the both of them out the window, into cold space.

Lance looked around trying to figure out where he was.

No they, keith was here too. But seeing the condition the red palidin was in, he wouldn't last long.

Not to mention the fact that the idiot hadn't been wearing a helmet!

Realising the gravity of the situations they were in, lance slowly began to panic.

Voices, probably their teammates, floated in his ears but he couldn't hear anything. Keith was dying, KEITH will die if he doesn't do something fast!

But what could he do! He was usell, he didn't have some space magic or any useful skills at this moment, shooting keith wouldn't really help.

He's useless!

Stupid!

He should have seen the bomb!

KEITH IS DYING!

 

AND HE IS USELESS.

Just a seventh wheel.

Except...

 

He had a helmet.

The thought struck him like lightning. He could help, he could be useful. It was the least he could to for the trouble he causes.

The voices of their teammates were getting frantic.  
Hunk sounded scared.  
Pidge was freaking out.  
And shiro sounded stern but concerned.

They were asking questions, something about what happend, and was keith okay.

Lance wasn't really sure what they were saying but he had only one answer and it would have to do. He was, keith was running out of time.

"Keith will be fine"

Those words were so quiet but they caused his teammates to get even louder.

He didn't listen. He carefully removed his helmet, suddenly realising how dark space was without a screen in front of his face. He activated his jetpack and glided towards his unconscious friend and gently, oh so gently placed it on his head.

He was getting cold, and fast. But it was fine, at least he got to be useful, at leat keith would be fine. They'd find another palidin, blue will understand. Heh, maybe they'll even let coran pilot her, that would be nice.

These thoughts fill lances mind, images of coran and blue, and the rest of the gang. Image's of earth, of cuba and his mama.

He didn't want to be sad in his last moments but he remembered he never got to say goodbye to his family, and he'll never be able to say hi again.

These thoughts were lucky interrupted by a sudden intake of breath next to the cuban.  
'thats good, he'll be fine,just...fine...'

With that thought lances eyelids finally began to get too heavy and his eyes started closing.

The last thing he saw was keith. His beauty dark purple eyes wide with fear. He was saying, well more like yelling something, probably talking with shiro or hunk. But lance couldn't hear, he didn't have a helmet and he was tired, He needed sleep.

 

So he closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he'd been holding for far too long.


	2. Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is out and keith is freaking out.
> 
> Not a good mix.
> 
>  
> 
> FINALLY UPDATED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick explanation. Everything between keith waking up and calling lances name happened in less then a minute. 
> 
> WARNING: this was typed on my phone and has a lot of mistakes...sorry.

The first thing that keith heard when he woke up was the sound of hes teammates staticy worried voices, at least he they sounded worried, but he coldnt make anything out due to that damn static.

Then the red palidin realised that he was no longer on the ship where he had been fighting galra soldier's. Which confused him because he wasn't really sure what had happened.

All he could recall was the fight fith galra, lances smooth voice, probably making some immature joke again, then a shove, a bang and then...nothing.

Having gathered his thoughts keith immediately felt fear blossom in the bit if his stomach. Fear for the blue palidin to be precise. Looking over to his left keith saw that he was still quite near the burning galra ship, but no sign of the other palidin.  
However, looking to his right, keith saw an image that caused his hart to freeze.

Just within arms reach floated a half frozen, completely, motionless and very banged up lance. His lips were turning a bluish colour, his sking turning pale and specs of ice in his short brown hair.

"LANCE!?" Fear hammared inside the red palidins chest as he called out to his friend. "Wheres your god damn helmet you idiot!"

Keith was seething, fear and anger for his comrade glashed in his heart.  
Where was lances helmet. He knew the other definitely had it on his head before the explosion, but now it was gone. Keiths first guess was that it got knocked off turing the explosion, but allura said that that cant happen. The only way a helmet could be removed was if the owner took it off, or it was broken off. And lance didnt have a head wound anywhere. So the helmet hadn't shatter.

Reaching out towards the blue palidin keith grabbed his wrist and pulled the other towards himself. He saw blue coming towards them, roaring and worried for her pilot.

Once she reaced the two boys, the lion immediately opend her giant metallic jaws as keith pulled lance to safety in the lion.

Keith set the frozen boy on the floor, raced to the controll panel, put the lion on auto pilot to the castel, praying they wouldn't encounter any unavoidable obstacles and opend the direct communication line to the castle and the rest of hes team.

While the communication channel started up keith raced back to the boy on the floor. Removing is own helmet and gloves and setting them aside. He brought his bare hand to lances cheek and flinched as he made contact with the icy skin.

Suddenly the cockpit was filled with the voices of hes teammates.  
"Lance, whats happening?!" That was allura.  
"Are you two okay?" That nervous voice definitely belonged to hunk.  
"Did you get away from the explosion?" Thats coran  
"Why aren't you in your seat?" Confusion never sutied pige well. She usually knows everything.  
"Lance, why can't anyone contact keiths helmet?" shiro sounded very worried and kind of mad. And what did they mean they cant get connect with his helmet. He definitely heard them earlier.

Unfortunately keith didn't have time, or the patience, to answer all the questions. Lance needed help. 

"Lance cant awser, its me keith. We need help!"

Keiths frantic voice immediately suht down the frantic yelling on the line and everything become a little too quiet. The only thing the red palidin could hear were his own frantic breaths.

Then shiro (bless him) broke the silence. "Keith, what do you mean lance can't answer. What's going on?" Shiro sounded unnaturally calm. He was clearly very worried.

"I dont know what happened. There was an explosion and when I woke up, we were near the ship, and lance wasn't wearing his helmet."

"HE WHAT?" Hunks yelled.

Then Coran decided to speak up.  
"How long was he without a helmet? Is he stil-..is he okay?"

Keith placed his fingers by lances cool neck and checked for a pulse. It was there. It was barely there. But still there. Lance was still alive...

 

...for now.

 

"He's, he has a weak pulse but im not sure how long its been." Keith answered, growing more and more panicked.

"Thats good, thats good. We'll prepare a healing pod for him but you need to keep warm and breathing. Okay number 4." Corans voice was no where near cheerie enough, but keith understood.

After corans instructions blue decided to turn up the heat in her cockpit to keep her palinid as warm as possible.

 

"Wait..." this time it was pidge who spoke.  
"If lance wasn't wearing a helmet then where did it go. It cant be knocked off. And its definitely intact, cuz we made contact with it earlier. Also what's wrong with your helmet keith. We couldn't contact that. Did it get banged up, you have a nasty cut above your eye. Were you without a helmet too? How are you okay?"

While pidge rambled a horrible realisation hit keith like a ton of bricks. Turing the explosion, he wasnt wearing a helmet. He took it of becouse it's uncomfortable to fight with. Lance had nagged him aboit it, but keith didn't care. But then, why did he have a helmet after the explosion, and why was he's face sctached and not lances, who hadn't been wearing a helmet...right.

Fear beating in his chest he looked at where he had placed his gloves and 'his' helmet. And sure enough.

In a corner, not far from him was a pair of black gloves...  
...and a sickening /blue/ helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was lances helmet on keiths head?  
> How did lance survive?  
> What will happe next?
> 
> All this is for keith to figure out in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> IS HE DEAD IS HE SLEEPING YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. you might find out eventually...
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* he's just sleeping guys, everything's fine!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I might make part two, maybe Keiths Pov and/or of what happens after.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this was inspired by something on tumblr, if I find it I'll upload the link


End file.
